Your Little Butterfly
by Alixtair
Summary: Young Cho Min was left with nothing with the death of both her parents. Will our little samurai be able to soothe the soul of our little butterfly? Mori X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Your Little Butterfly**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a 'Mori x OC' story. **

**Plus, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all the rest of that stuff. **

**Name: **Young Cho Min (Young is her last name, Cho Min is her first name)  
**Age:** 16  
**B-day:** December 19  
**Height:** 5'10 (Hitachiin's height)  
**Nationality:** Chinese  
**Looks:** Go to my profile to see her pic  
**Hobbies:** Cooking, gardening, studying, playing the koto, archery,  
**Personality:** Sweet, caring, intelligent, helpful,  
**Info/Past:** Cho Min goes to Ouran on scholarship. Her mother use to work there so Cho Min helped her mother plant a secret garden that only them two know about. Just recently, her parents have both died in a car accident so now, she is poor and live alone. Cho Min is an excellent cook. In the pic, Cho Min owns a kimono like that but has never worn it. She also owns a sword like that, it's an heirloom.  
She are in the same class as Hitachiins and Haruhi. Cho Min can't afford the school uniform so she wears a skirt and a matching top.

* * *

The sounds of jingling bells were heard as a single young lady walked down the marble halls of Ouran Academy. Her nose in a book as usual. Even on breaks, she had to keep up her grades to keep her scholarship. So concentrated on her book, Young Cho Min didn't even realize she was about to walk straight into somebody until "Ow!" Cho Min toppled back onto the floor, a bit dazed. Looking up, she saw the face of her Senpai, Morinozuka Takashi, standing there. He held out a hand for her, a bored expression plastered on his face. Standing up on her own, Cho Min bowed, "Gomenasai, Senpai." and apologized. He walked past her as if nothing had happened. Resuming her walk to the secret garden, Cho Min had failed to see that Hunny wasn't with Mori. If Hunny wasn't with Mori, then where was he?

As Cho Min approached her garden, she heard a faint crying sound. Drawing closer to the sobs, she finally found a crying Hunny sitting on a bench. "What's wrong Haninozuka-Senpai?" Cho Min asked in a sympatheic voice.

"I-I-I" he began, trying hard not to choke on tears, "I lost my-my-my BON BON! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Waterfalls gushed from his eyes.

"Bon...Bon?" Cho Min muttered to herself as it all came back to her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Ugh, what a rough day....." our young heroine stretched and yawned, thinking back to how the day was going. Not so good. Having already been late for several classes, the teachers were already on her bad side. Lost in thought, Cho Min lost track of time, but was snapped back to reality as the bell rung. Although in a rush, Cho Min noticed a stuffed bunny hiding under a Juniper bush. Carefully, she pulled it out and slid it into her bag.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Quickly, she pulled the bunny out of her bag. "Is this your Bon Bon?"

"Hm?" Hunny sniffed, wiping tears out of his eyes to see more clearly. LE GASP! Hunny started squeezing his Bon Bon so hard, it looked like the head might just pop off.

Happy at her own good deed, Cho Min took out her bento since it was lunchtime. Feeling someone gazing at her, Cho Min turned to Hunny to see him stare intently at her bento.

"Do you have any strawberry cake in there?" Hunny asked with wide(adorable) eyes.

"Um....no, I don't. I'm sorry." Cho Min apologized.

"That's okay...." Hunny replied, disappointment obvious in his voice.

Smiling, Cho Min pulled out a rice ball, "Here you go. This has strawberry filling in it. I hope you like it." She happily handed it to him.

Hunny looked at the rice ball curiously before taking a huge bite out of it.. "Uwah!" He cheered. "This is great! Which company made this?" He asked, taking another bite out of it.

A soft chuckle escaped Cho Min's lips. "I made it. My mother taught me."

The little-lookin boy was about to respond, but his watch started beeping. "Sorry, Chommy-Chan, but I need to get back to the host club-"

"Don't worry. Come back tomorrow and I'll have some strawberry cake."

"YYYAAA-!"

"Just don't tell anybody about this garden, okay?"

"I promise!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Pinky swear." Cho Min says, holding out her pinky.

So, they pinky swore and Hunny quickly, and excitedly, ran to the 3rd Music Room.

**~AT THE MUSIC ROOM~**

"Where were you, Mitsukuni?" Asked Mori in his monotonous voice.

"Hm?" Hunny acknowledged his friend. "Pinky swore, Takashi ^-^." Said Hunny, before running off to the girls who've designated them.

* * *

**Read, Review, tell me what I need to improve on and stuff :3**

**Plz and thnk you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Your Little Butterfly**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a 'Mori x OC' story. **

**Plus, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all the rest of that stuff. **

**Name: **Young Cho Min (Young is her last name, Cho Min is her first name)  
**Age:** 16  
**B-day:** December 19  
**Height:** 5'10 (Hitachiin's height)  
**Nationality:** Chinese  
**Looks:** Go to my profile to see her pic  
**Hobbies:** Cooking, gardening, studying, playing the koto, archery,  
**Personality:** Sweet, caring, intelligent, helpful,  
**Info/Past:** Cho Min goes to Ouran on scholarship. Her mother use to work there so Cho Min helped her mother plant a secret garden that only them two know about. Just recently, her parents have both died in a car accident so now, she is poor and live alone. Cho Min is an excellent cook. In the pic, Cho Min owns a kimono like that but has never worn it. She also owns a sword like that, it's an heirloom.  
She are in the same class as Hitachiins and Haruhi. Cho Min can't afford the school uniform so she wears a skirt and a matching top.

* * *

"Wooooooooow! This strawberry cake is amaaaaaaaaaazing!" cried Hunny as he took another bite of Cho Min's strawberry cake. Hunny has been coming to your garden secretly to chat with you and eat some cake for about a week now. Cho Min thought he was the most adorable thing in the world. Hard to believe he's 18.

Unknown to her, Mori had been hiding behind a bunch of bushes looking over the 2 of them since he was curious about where Hunny was lately. "Bye, Chommy-Chan!" Hunny yelled. 'Chommy-Chan' was the alias he had given Cho Min. She thought it was absolutely adorable.  
Hearing something in the bush, Cho Min went to go take a look, but couldn't find anybody. _'Maybe just another animal.....' _Cho Min thought to herself.

"Chommy-Chan!" Hunny yelled, causing her to fall back to reality. "The bell's about to ring, and Takeshi will be worried if I'm late." He bowed in apology, then ran off.

It didn't matter much to her. She needed to get to archery class too, or risk having to stay after school to do cleanup with all the other useless snobs at the school. The Ouran High School Academy.

"Okay, Young!" Started the archery coach. "All you have to do is hit the center of the post and split Hinamori's arrow." She pointed to an arrow already in the post, made by the captain of the archery team.

"Tsk. Good luck with that." Came the nasally voice of the captain, Hinamori. "I'm the best archer in the class. My parents are world renown for their archery skills, and you expect a poor Chinese idiot to beat me out? Haha, don't make me laugh." All her friends began laughing.

The coach shook her head. "Good luck, Young." she said patting Cho Min on the back.

Cho Min nodded with fake confidence. Seriously, how could she be confident? Even though Hinamori was a serious bitch with nasal problems, she was a great archer. And Cho Min hadn't been taking classes for very long. Taking aim at the post, she closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate. Cho Min released the arrow the same moment she opened her eyes. The arrow was close, but missed it's mark. Hearing Hinamori's stupid laugh one more time was enough to make anybody go crazy. Cho Min couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the training field, causing her to once again, run into her future lover, Mori.

Mori stared down at her, the same stare he had the last time they had run into each other. She stared up at him, tears threatening to overflow. Like last time, he held out his hand for her to take. Like last time, she got up alone and ran off on her own.

_'What else could go wrong.....'_ Cho min thought to herself while walking home. She didn't have a limo like all the other kids at the school, or a car because she wouldn't have been able to afford one. Thinking back to all the stuff that's happened to her recently, she began to wonder what would've happened if she had grown up in China instead of Japan.

Her mind came back to reality when she noticed a few cars parked in her driveway. Really nice cars that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Cho Min asked cautiously, walking slowly into her house.

Seated in the dining room were a few men dressed in suits and had suitcases sitting there. "Are you Young Cho Min?" An old man asked her.

"Yes that's me." Cho Min responded politely, bowing.

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry miss...but you can't keep living her."

Cho Min laughed in disbelief. "Excuse me? W-what was that....?"

"I'm sorry." he apologized again, "But with the death of your parents, you can't possibly afford a house like this. In fact, your family couldn't pay for it before. Your mom was working for the prestigious Ouran academy, and they paid for the place. Now that her 'services' is not needed...." He explained.

He must've seen the sorrow on her face cause he added, "You can stay for about another week, but that's about it."

The man left and Cho Min bursted into tears. For the next three days, Cho Min had been acting really depressed, so a worried Hunny asked "Chommy-chan? What's wrong?" With his cute little puppy dog eyes.

Cho Min explained the whole 'parents dieing now I can't live in my house' thing to him before leaving to class. Hey, might as well enjoy the last few days here before your forced to live in the streets right?

**~LATER ON~**

Mori had been listening to what Cho Min had told Hunny, so during the slow day at the host club, Mori approached Hunny with a question. "Mitsukuni. Is Young Cho Min your friend?"

Hunny looked up at Mori with wonder in his eyes and nodded yes.

Mori walked off but Hunny jumped on his back. "Where are we going Takeshi?" Asked Hunny.

Mori just kept walking silently.

**THUMP**

A packaged landed in front of Cho Min. She looked up to come face to face, once again, with Morinozuka Takeshi. "You start tomorrow." And with few words, he left. Picking up the package, Cho Min unwrapped it to reveal a maid outfit._ 'Does this mean I'm going to be Mori and Hunny's new maid?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your Little Butterfly**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a 'Mori x OC' story. Oh, and sorry for the long wait on the update. I was bored. **

**Plus, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all the rest of that stuff. **

The smell if incense filled the air as Young Cho Min kneeled in front of her parents grave, her lilac colored hair swayed in the wind, her bells chiming. "Mother" she bowed, "Father. Last week, some men came to our house and told me I couldn't live there anymore. I felt so heartbroken, knowing that my memories of that place would fade, along with me." Cho Min looked up at the sky, a sad grin on her face. "But, I've made some friends!" A glorious smile danced on her lips. "Can you imagine it? Me, a commoner, befriending the rich kids of Ouran Academy?" The young girl giggled. "I couldn't believe it either....."

Thinking back, Cho Min realized the school wasn't all bad. Sure, the students already had money so they didn't really need an education, but the teachers still taught them well. The kids were snobs, but that was it. They were _kids._ They'll grow up eventually. And sure, they have a Host Club where the members act like man whores, but that skill might come in handy one day, right? _If they ever decided to work in a gay strip club- _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a some-what sullen voice. "Miss.....Young? Was it....Yes." The man bowed politely. "Master Morinozuka and Haninozuka has requested an audience with you." It was an old man that was dressed as a butler. Lets call him Jeeves.

"Yes sir." Cho Min replied. Bowing once again in front of her parent's grave, Cho Min got up and followed the old man out of the cemetery. Waiting for her was a black stretched limo, the size of 3 Yao Mings.

Jeeves opened one of the doors for her. "Your seat, my lady." The seats were leather, a disco ball was attached to the roof, a small table was littered with snacks of all varieties, and the limo was filled with other reeeally expensive things.

"I-I-I, I can't ride this-!" Cho Min stammered. It was much too extravagant for someone like her.

Jeeves raised an eyebrow, a curious look in his eyes. "I'm sorry miss, but time is running short." He pushed Cho Min into the limo. For an old dude he was pretty strong.

Falling into the back seat, Cho Min accidentally banged her head on a state-of-the-art DVD player. "Ar har har har ., Mommy, I see stars, Ar har har ........" She giggled stupidly while Jeeves shook his head and closed the door. '_The masters have chosen a strange one.....' _Jeeves thought, going up to the front.

When Cho Min finally came to, she thought about what had been happening to her. After returning a stuffed bunny to her sempai and befriending him, his cousin had offered her a job as a maid. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Not only does she get a job, she gets a home.

"Here we are, Miss." Jeeves said, pulling open the door for Cho Min. "Please report to the main lobby for your meeting with master Haninozuka."

"Hunny-Sempai lives here?" Cho Min asked, looking up at the dojo-castle-looking-mansion-type-thing.

"Not quite." Jeeves replied in his matter-'o-fact voice, leading her inside, "Master Morinozuka lives here, while Master Haninozuka is visiting for the day."

"Oh." Cho Min replied, taking all the information in slowly.

"Chommy-chan! Chommy-chan!" Hunny said, running up and hugging our heroine. Frosting outlined his tiny lips.

"Hello, Hunny-Sempai." Cho Min replied, hugging the bunny boy back. "So, what is it that you need me to do first?" Cho Min asked.

Thunder crackled in the distance as an eerie wind sent shivers down their backs. The ground rumbled as somebody approached them. "I-!" said a huge, muscular lady in a maid outfit. Lets call her Olga. "I am Olga! Head maid for the Morinozuka family! You take orders from me!" It was really hard to concentrate on what she was saying with that huge mole on her nose.

"Uh, Y-yes, ma'am." Cho Min replied, bowing out of fear.

Olga nodded. "Very good. First things first." Olga pulled out a maid uniform, "You will first put on this. Then, you will report to the kitchen to take Master Morinozuka his breakfast. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Cho Min replied again.

* * *

On her way to the kitchen, Cho Min got lost. All the wooden floored corridors looked the same to her, and the papered walled-rooms didn't help much either. After following the scent of fermented natto soybeans was she finally able to find the kitchen. The chef was preparing some oriental styled breakfast. "Here take this." The chef said, handing Cho Min a tray with rice congee, soybeans, and warm milk. "Take it to Master Morinozuka on the 6th floor." Taking a quick glance at the clock, which read _9:30AM_, Cho Min nodded and accepted the tray of food.

* * *

Once again, after getting lost was she able to find Mori's room. Looking around, she noticed a few peculiar things. Samurai warrior armor in the corner, several katanas were lined up on the walls, and to the front of the room; across from Mori's bed, was a wooden sword hanging on the wall.

Putting the silver tray down on the desk by Mori, Cho Min took a little time to admire his sleeping form. His breathing was slow but loud, hair was spiked and messy, chest was beautifully sculpted- _'Get it together, CHO!' _Cho Min mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. In a hushed tone, Cho Min whispered to him, "Mori-kun, Mori-kun," She gently slapped his face a few times, "Mori-kun, wake up. It's morning."

His breathing got slower as his eyes fluttered open. He seemed to be in a slight daze, his charcoal eyes glazed over. Mori turned his head slightly to take a quick glance at his new Maid. Young Cho Min.

"Good Morning," Cho Min bowed, "Master Mori-kun."

Before she could regain her posture, Mori had already tackled her to the ground. "Good Morning." He purred in her ears, his breathe hot.

Cho Min's face turned crimson. "M-Mori....." She managed to squeak out.

"Yes?" He replied, tracing her jawbone with one of his fingers. "What do you want?"

Acting without thinking, Cho Min managed to push him off her and ran out the door. Trying hard to stop her hyperventilation spasms, Cho Min went to go find Olga to see what other jobs was ready for her. One that doesn't involve her being attacked by a hot, smexy, shirtless beast.

Cuz seriously, what kinda sick twisted person would want that, right? **(Bunch of Mori fangirls raises their hands, including the author)**

**

* * *

**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**They'll need DNA samples**

**To identify You**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**

**Free cupcakes and cookies for anyone who reviews**

**T^T**

**With Love**

**Alixtair  
**


End file.
